Love Of A Stranger
by My Flawed Perfection
Summary: SUMMARY: Harry saves this kid that was his age from his cousin and later on becomes friends with him to find that their friendship will be tested through trials and love. Slash but not between hp & ss, PostOotp and AliveSirius!
1. Bullies, Burns, and Grilled Cheese

_SUMMARY: Harry saves this kid that was his age from his cousin and later on becomes friends with him to find that their friendship will be tested through trials and love. Post-Ootp and AliveSirius!_

_RATING: T_

_PAIRINGS: HARRY/OC ; SIRIUS/REMUS ; SEVERUS/OC ; RON/HERMIONE ; DRACO/GINNY ; NEVILLE/LUNA ; SEAMUS/DEAN ; PARVATI/LAVENDER ;_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT_

_Chapter 1 _

_It was a hot summer day, right around lunch time, after 5th year and Harry Potter was laying on his aunt and uncle's front lawn. He was remembering the last events of the school year._

_Dumbledore returning to Hogwarts, everyone finding out Voldemort was back and Sirius almost dieing while battling Bellatrix. Thankfully Kingsley Shacklebolt had a very strong Accio charm or Sirius would've been dead._

_"Big D, why don't we go find that new kid?" Harry groaned inwardly. It was Piers._

_"No way. He's freakier than the freak." He heard Dudley say/answer._

_"Oh come on. Not like he fights back." That was Malcolm._

_"Fine. But only if we find him can we beat him up." Dudley said._

_Harry sighed and got to his feet. He might as well see who else could hate/fear him in this town. So quietly he followed Dudley and his friends to the park to see a boy about a year or so younger than him sitting on the swing reading. He could only see the color of the boy's hair and that was dark grayish color._

_"Hey Kowal. What are you up to now?" Dudley asked the boy._

_The boy ignored him, so Malcolm grabbed his book. "Give that back." He said, looking up. Harry was shocked. His eye color was an apricot color, but it seemed to somehow suit him._

_"What are you up to now?" Dudley repeated._

_"Well, I was reading. But now I'm looking at your ugly face." He replied._

_It must've been a 1 second thing because next thing Harry knew the boy had fallen off the swing and his legs were laying on the seat of the swing. _

_It was then Harry realized that the boy had done this himself to avoid getting hit by Dudley. He decided it was time to go to the boy's rescue before he really got hurt._

_"What are you doing now Dudders?" he asked his elephant of a cousin._

_"Well if it isn't the freak." Gordan said. Harry rolled his eyes._

_"So original. Did that take all night to think of?" he asked, smirking as they stopped to think about what he meant. "Go pick on someone your own sizes. And if you don't know what that means, then go look for someone who's double extra large. You know, like your own size?" he said._

_"I'm telling Mum!" Dudley said._

_"Then I'll tell her how her perfect angel is doing drugs, drinking, stealing and beating up others." Harry gave a few examples of what they do for fun._

_"Fine. Come on guys." He said before they left. Malcolm had thrown down the boy's book before they left as well._

_"Do they really do that?" the boy asked, pulling himself back onto the swing from the ground. Once he got on it, he got off it and picked up his book._

_"Well, from how they reacted I guess so." Harry shrugged._

_"Anyway, thanks." The boy smiled. "I'm Sosa Kowal." He said, holding out his hand to him._

_Harry shook it._

_"Harry Potter." He replied._

_"Where do you live? I haven't seen you around here yet." Sosa told him._

_"I go to Boarding School during the school year. So you must've moved here during school then?" he commented, the last part sounding like a question._

_"Around Mid-June. I guess my school got out earlier than the schools around here." Sosa shrugged, a bit of a blush coming to his face._

_They started walking towards the exit gate of the park._

_"So, what school do you go to?" Sosa asked him._

_"My Uncle tells everyone I go to St. Brutis For Incurable Criminal Boys or something like that, but I go to special Boarding School that's up in Scotland. It's called Hogwarts." Harry said._

_"That's a funny name. Then again, St. Brutis isn't any better." Sosa told him._

_"It's definitely not better." Harry replied. "Where did you go to school, Sosa?" he asked, feeling weird calling the boy in front of him that._

_"I didn't. I was home schooled. That's why I said my school. Because it was MY _

_school. I was the only student, besides my sister anyway." He shrugged._

_"What did you learn?" he asked Sosa._

_"Not much, Astronomy, Arithmacy. My Mum tried to teach us Alchemy." Sosa told him._

_"Where do you live?" Harry asked him._

_"Across the street from Privet Drive." He shrugged._

_"I live at number 4 Privet Drive." He told his new found friend._

_"So, you're Dudley's cousin?" he asked._

_"Sadly." He replied. "So what does your last name mean?" he asked._

_"I'm not too sure, but I think my Mum said it means Blacksmith. I like your last name better though. It sounds normal." He told him._

_Harry smiled a bit. He was anything but normal._

_"Do you want to come over my house?" Sosa asked him, smiling at him._

_"Sure. I'm not busy." Harry shrugged, so they went to Sosa?s home._

_"Mum, I'm home." He called when he closed the door._

_"Sosa, kitten, I'm in the kitchen." They heard a female voice. Sosa blushed a bit at being called 'kitten.'_

_"I brought some one. Is that alright?" he asked quietly as they went into the kitchen._

_They were met with a thin blond haired woman, with olive colored eyes. She was smiling at them._

_"That's alright. So, are you a new friend of my dear Sosa?" she asked._

_"Yes. I think." Harry actually wasn't sure._

_"Well, you'll be staying for lunch then. You're deathly thin and look like you could use a good meal. Both of you boys do. Sit, sit, sit." She said, before pulling some items out of the fridge. "I'm Alyssa Kowal by the way. You can call me Lisa." She smiled._

_"I'm Harry Potter." He said, and she dropped something._

_"Did you say Potter?" she asked him, before going to pick what she dropped, up._

_"Yes. Why?" he asked._

_"Oh, no reason. No reason at all." She smiled warmly at him, before going to make lunch._

_"Ignore my Mum. She's nutters." Sosa mumbled._

_"That's right. And proud of it too. As I say, I'm not suffering from insanity, I'm enjoying every minute of it" She smirked at her son, who lowered his head into his arms embarrassed, making Lisa laugh. "So, tell me about yourself Harry. If you're a friend of Sosa's you're bound to have something wrong with you." Lisa said, teasing Sosa as she talked to Harry._

_"There's not much. I live with my aunt and uncle and cousin across the street," _

_Harry began as Lisa began to make grilled cheese sandwiches, her back to him, "and I got to a boarding school called Hogwarts." Lisa froze._

_"Oh shit!" she said before rushing to the sink turning on the cold water. She held her wrist under the faucet._

_Sosa got up and went to the stove to turn the grilled cheese sandwich over. He then looked at his Mum curiously, wondering why she was acting so weirdly._

_"Mum? Are you feeling okay?" he asked worriedly._

_"Yes. I'm fine." Lisa replied._

_Sosa nodded and helped his mum continue making lunch._

_After lunch Harry and Sosa went into the living room and hung out._


	2. Potions, Foe Glasses, and Cat Fights

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. I do own Sosa and his family though... and I own everything that doesn't look familiar... Like the magical nail file Sosa uses later on.

Chapter 2

Sosa and Harry sat in the living room of the Kowal Residence and were talking quietly. It wasn't until after they both went quiet; as if not having anything to say, did Sosa bring something up.

"Harry… are you a – a…" Sosa always had trouble speaking to people, but he didn't know why he was having so much trouble talking to his friend.

"Am I what, Sosa?" Harry asked his friend.

"M-Mum says - She told me – that – that you're a – wizard." He finally spit out. "Are you? A – A wizard? I mean…" he asked.

"You're really asking me this? Well, I've got a question for you then before I answer." Harry smiled at his friend. "Are you a wizard?" he asked. Sosa nodded. "Then, yes, I am." He laughed. "There really wasn't any reason to be so nervous about asking me this. I mean really, I've had harder questions before. Like, where do you find a Bezoar?" he laughed.

"You know, it actually isn't stone. It actually looks like a huge hairball." Sosa laughed.

"Ew!" Harry laughed, feeling all the tension in the room go away.

"But sadly you have to eat it or die if you're poisoned." He commented.

"What are you? A Potions Genius? Or a Potions Professor" Harry asked.

"Oh yes! I'm one of the worst professors in the world actually!" Sosa told him, jokingly.

"You're not a mean professor are you?" Harry asked, faking horror.

"No. I'm a professor who gets nervous around students." Sosa informed him.

"Oh. Then you would be a bad professor wouldn't you?" Harry asked him.

"Uh-huh." Sosa and Harry both laughed.

A while later they calmed down and were just sitting on the couch.

"So, you've never been to the Wizarding World?" Harry asked him.

"No. Just Mum and Karen. She says it's too dangerous for me to be there." Sosa frowned.

"I can just imagine you going to Hogwarts. You'd probably be in Ravenclaw." Harry told him.

"What would that mean?" Sosa asked him, getting up.

"You're very smart and keep to yourself." Harry shrugged.

"Lets go up to my room." Sosa said, pulling Harry off of the couch.

"Okay. You know, I've never seen your room." Harry changed the subject.

"That's because I didn't know you were a wizard. I thought you'd be kind of weirded out by it." Sosa shrugged, leading him upstairs. He then led him down a hallway to the third door on the right. He opened the door and let him in.

Harry was amazed by the room, It wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. There were photographs on one wall, and lunar charts, and maps on the other, and a book case standing to the right of the photographs, and…

"A Foe-Glass. Mum gave it to me. Have you ever seen one before?" he asked.

"Yes, in my fourth year at Hogwarts. Didn't think I'd see one again so soon." Harry replied.

He watched the mirror like glass and saw a really faded image of a brown haired man with dark blue eyes. He looked sort of evil.

"Who's that?" He finally asked.

"That's - I'll tell you later." Sosa shook his head.

Then they both saw a girl with white hair and pink eyes. They saw that the image was very distinct.

Sosa shook his head and sighed, taking his wand out of his pocket. He waved his wand at the door and the white haired girl fell into the room.

"Harry, this is Karen. My sister." Sosa introduced as she got up.

"Why were you looking at that thing anyway?" Karen hissed, in a very cat-like manner, at her brother.

"Because this is my room and I have my own rights to do what ever I please in it." Sosa replied calmly. Karen glared and then looked at Harry, eyes widening.

"You're The Harry Potter!" Karen exclaimed.

"Karen! You're going to scare him off!" Sosa complained.

Harry, of course, didn't know any better and guessed that the two siblings despised each other deeply.

"No I'm not! He's a celebrity! I'm sure he's used to it." She retorted.

"Get out of my room." Sosa demanded.

"No. I want my answer." She told him.

"He doesn't have to answer you. You're not the Queen of England, nor are you the Minister of Magic." He glared at her as he tried to push her out of his room.

"Ow! Sosa! Cut your nails! That hurt!" She complained after he finally got her out the door. He slammed the door.

"Sorry about that Harry." Sosa sighed, watching the mirror, watching the image of his sister fade.

"That's alright. I mean, you've seen my cousin." Harry shrugged.

Sosa went into one of his desk drawers, which Harry had just noticed now, and realized there was a cage with an owl in it, and took out a long thin piece of wood and started scraping his fingernails on it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Magical nail file." Sosa replied. "It makes my nails dull and files them down so they don't hurt anyone." He told him.

Harry looked out the window and saw his owl, Hedwig, on the tree outside his window. He looked at his friend.

"I've got to go. I expect Aunt Petunia will be wondering where I am." Harry said.

"I'll walk you to the door." Sosa said, going over to him.

They left his room and Sosa walked him to the front door.

"Sosa? Who was that man? You never told me." Harry asked him.

"Soon Harry. Soon." Sosa sighed before opening the door. "Bye Harry."

"Bye Sosa." Harry sighed before leaving.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Guess who that man was and get it right, you'll get a chapter dedicated to you... and a 'cookie' of your choice.

Review, NOW!


	3. sickness, death eaters, and drunkness

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Chapter 3

Two weeks later Harry went over to Sosa's house and knocked on the door. Surprisingly, Sosa didn't answer the door. Lisa did instead.

"Hello Harry dear. What can I do for you?" she asked, tugging on her left sleeve.

"Is Sosa home?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, dear, Sosa's not feeling well. Karen had a bug and now Sosa seems to have it." She sighed.

"Can you tell Sosa I hope he gets better for me, Mrs. Kowal?" Harry asked.

"I certainly can. And I'll do you one thing even better! I'll actually tell him that you hope he gets better!" she laughed.

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"Goodbye Harry." Lisa smiled.

"Bye." Harry waved before leaving.

Lisa closed the door and went into the kitchen where her daughter and brother-in-law was.

"Wh-what did you do to her?" Lisa asked her brother-in-law after noticing her daughter was unconscious.

"Gave her a drink. She couldn't stop whining, I decided I didn't want her awake." Severus Snape sneered.

"Severus." Lisa glared at him.

"Sosa is finally asleep." Severus told her.

"That's good. He's not feeling well." Lisa sighed. "I can't help but be thankful that Sosa can control his hormones." Severus pursed his lips tightly together.

"Karen is a pain in the arse already." Severus said after a minute.

"Severus." Lisa snapped sternly. She plopped down into a chair next to her brother-in-law, and sighed deeply. "why'd I have two kids again, Sev?" she asked, jokingly, not wanting an answer.

"Because Barbara wanted you to." Severus replied.

"Of course, of course." She sighed again.

"You have to move Alyssa." Severus told her seriously. "You can't follow your mission through now." Lisa rose her eyebrows and looked at him incredulously. "You know you can't kidnap Potter now that Sosa is friends with him."

"I know. And I'll pay the price for that myself." She mumbled, resting her head in her arms.

"When the time comes." Severus added to her statement. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and nodded.

"When the time comes." She repeated.

The door opened and Sosa came into the room and plopped down next to his mother.

"I thought you were asleep?" Lisa rose an eyebrow.

"I'm good at acting then." he shrugged. He poked Karen with his wand. "So she's a sleep?" he asked his Mum.

"Passed out, but close." Lisa replied.

"No more complaining from her?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

"Nope." Severus answered for Lisa.

"Finally." Sosa sighed.

"You can say that again." Lisa joked.

"Finally." Sosa repeated. A second later he looked at his mother. "Are you going deaf? You never usually ask me to say something more than once." He asked her.

"No. I was joking. Now, get to bed before I put a sleeping charm on you." She instructed.

"Alright, alright." He sighed, repeating himself on purpose.. Lisa hit him on the arm playfully. "Night Mum, Night Uncle Severus." He waved before leaving the room.

"How did he end up normal, living with you two?" Severus asked Lisa.

And she hit him on the arm too, just it wasn't playfully and Severus had a bruise on his arm when he woke up the next morning.


	4. Packing, Public and Trikkats?

Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way OWN hp... I do own Sosa though : D

Chapter 4

Harry was helping Sosa pack his stuff.

"I can't believe you're moving." Harry announced for the 3rd time that hour.

"I know Harry." Sosa sighed.

"I mean, if feels like you just only got here." Harry told him.

"I kind of did.." Sosa replied.

"I feel like I barely know you." Harry sighed.

"You know me more than anyone else I've ever met, let me tell you." Sosa said, reassuringly.

"Promise me that when you move you'll try and get friends." he joked.

"Sure thing, Harry. And I'll actually attend a public school." Sosa rolled his eyes.

"Now that's going a bit over board. Take little steps at a time." Harry laughed.

"I don't like the idea of public school anyways. I like being home schooled. Sooooo much easier than being with a full room of kids." Sosa sighed, laying down on his bed.

"You remind me of a cat." Harry laughed, watching as Sosa arched his body on the bed as he stretched in a cat like manner.

"Never heard of a Trikkat then, have you?" Sosa asked.

"No… What's that?" Harry asked seriously.

"It's a species of a human who's part cat. Goes through all the difficulties of being a cat I'm a Trikkat." Sosa told him.

"Are you joking?" Harry asked his friend skeptically.

Sosa went to one of the boxes that held his books and pulled out a book with a picture with half a human face and half a cat face on it.

"You should read this." He said, giving him the book. "You can keep it. I know my own history." He commented dryly, turning away.

"I'm leaving for my friend's house tonight." Harry told him.

"Then goodnight, and farewell. I will remember to write, if you write first." Sosa whispered before showing Harry to the door.

"Sosa… good bye." Harry whispered before closing the door.


	5. Mr Moony, Prongslet, and Nokilasoba

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter 5

"Sosa… good bye." Harry whispered before closing the door.

Full of sadness, Harry walked back to Number Four, Privet Drive and entered the perfect little home, paying no mind to the neighbors who watched him like a hawk incase he tried something.

Later that night the Dursleys went out when they heard that a few order members would be coming to get Harry. They didn't want to face Mad-Eye Moody when they saw how sad Harry was.

Harry was laying on his bed and reading the book on Trikkat history. He noticed the door open but an inch because of the chair shoved until the doorknob.

"Harry, why can't I open your door?" came Remus Lupin's voice.

Harry just ignored him. The Order members and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were given code names and Remus didn't state his.

Harry heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

"Mr. Moony kindly asks Prongslet to open the door." He heard Remus say.

"Prongslet kindly tells Mr. Moony that the door would open if he closes the door and tried opening it again." Harry replied.

The door closed and then the chair fell and then the door finally opened to reveal Remus Lupin.

"Hey." Remus smiled at him.

"Hello." Harry said, sitting up.

"Are you ready to go?" Remus asked him.

Harry got up and put the book in is trunk before shutting it and picking up the handle.

"Yeah. I'm ready." He replied.

Remus and Harry walked downstairs and into the front lawn.

"How come only you was sent?" Harry asked Remus.

"I managed to convince Mad-Eye that you didn't need a whole crowd of people to protect you." Remus shrugged.

Harry looked across the street and saw Sosa's house. His bedroom light was on. He could see the shadow of Sosa and of his owl, Nokilasoba, a.k.a. Kila.

A few minutes later the light turned off.

"Come on Harry, the Portkey is going to activate." Remus warned.

Harry put his hand on the Portkey and Remus counted down from 3 to 1. By time he reached the number one, they were on their way to Grimmauld Place.

"Here we are."


	6. Part 1, The Order and Death Eaters

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Chapter 6 PART 1

"Quiet! This meeting will begin. Severus, what has been going on with Voldemort?" Albus Dumbledore asked Severus Snape.

"A Death Eater was sent to kidnap Potter. Fortunately, that Death Eater was unable to complete their mission." Severus replied. _Unfortunately, for Lisa_ he thought.

"Good." Albus said. "Anything else?" he asked.

"No. Nothing." Severus replied. _Not anything you would be able to help or would want to help._

"Alright, Kingsley, what is the Ministry doing about Voldemort?" he asked him.

"Well, right now the Ministry is worried about Voldemort. They've been accepting more wizards and witches into Auror training and training them to be able to hold their own against Death Eaters." Kingsley spoke up.

Sirius Black couldn't help but notice Snape did not comment about the Ministry and their 'incompetence.'

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

It was just an hour before Remus Lupin had arrived to retrieve Harry from the Dursleys' home.

It was supposed to be there last night at there. They were sitting down to supper in the living room and were talking quietly.

"Mum, why are we moving anyway?" Sosa asked Lisa.

"Well…" Lisa paused and looked at Karen. She couldn't tell her son that she was a supporter of a murderer.

"Because we can." Karen replied. "And we are."

"I didn't ask you." Sosa hissed.

"Both of you shut it and eat your dinner. Then wash up and go to bed." Lisa snapped. She had been very jumpy ever since Severus had visited her. She didn't want anything to happen to her children and just wanted to get into hiding as soon as possible.

"Mum?" Sosa whispered quietly while he was helping Lisa clean up from supper.

"Yes Sosa?" Lisa sighed.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Sosa asked her. Karen had already gone to bed, thankfully.

"Why do you always look on the bad side of things Sosa?" Lisa tried to joke but knew it was no use. Sosa could see right through that.

"Mum, please, please, don't lie to me." Sosa pleaded, voice cracking.

"Don't worry Sosa. It'll be alright, I promise." Lisa whispered, hugging her son.

Lisa walked Sosa up the stairs and brought him to his bedroom where everything but his foe glass was packed up. She tucked him in after he fed his owl some owl treats and turned his light off. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Lisa pet the owl and looked at her son's foe glass. The man with brown hair and blue eyes was so distinct. He was very close.

Once again she set her eyes on the owl.

"Protect Sosa after I'm gone, Nokalisoba, dear girl." She whispered before leaving the room, closing the door shut and locking it with a locking charm.

A/N: THE MAN IN THE FOE GLASS QUESTION IS OVER. THE MAN WILL BE REVEALED IN PART 2 OF CHAPTER 6


End file.
